Superpowers Are Awesome
by The Black Song Bird
Summary: Kayla is totally average. Yep, nothing weird here. Yeah right, she is starting her year of with akumas, rich brats, ladybloggers, kwamis, superpowers and magical jewelry. There is definitely nothing wrong with this picture. One more thing, Superpowers are Awesome. Rated T for Cursing, violence and possible romance. (Cough love square cough)


**Hey Miraculers! Welcome to my very first fanfiction with my oc Kayla! She is basically me but cooler and in paris. I hope you enjoy! Please read and review!**

 **Disclaimer: i own nothing but my oc and plot. Unfortunately.**

* * *

A flash of golden-brown swished across the room, and if a viewer was fast enough they would notice it was attached to a tan skinned, brown eyed girl named Kayla Leroux. Kayla was currently was grabbing her electronics and books and placing them in her bag. Kayla mentally cursed herself for staying up playing video games instead of packing for school. Finally she huffed and stepped bag running through a mental check list.

 _'Tablet with books?'_

 _'Check'_

 _Notebooks and pencils?'_

 _'Check'_

 _'Phone, money, headphones and portable computer?"_

 _'Check'_

Why she need a portable computer nobody knows, a tablet should work just as fine for what she wanted to do but hey, she does what she wants. Kayla smiled and grabbed her bag and began to walk to school, blissfully ignorant of what would occur during the course of the day.

* * *

Kayla pushed a lock of her golden-brown hair behind her ear and smoothed down her white shirt that had brown and gold swirling lines on it before walking into the school.

"Good grief, i'm going to need a map to navigate this place." Kayla said rolling her eyes, "I gotta hurry before i'm late. That would just be a superb way to start my year." She remarked sarcastically before walking on.

Finally Kayla reached a door that seemed to be the right one and walked in, hoping to god that she didn't just walk into the wrong class room. She opened her tightly shut eyes and saw that there were just a bunch of students milling around as the teacher, (who was her teacher thank god), walked over to her and smiled.

"Kayla right? Why don't you go find a seat?"

Kayla flashed the teacher a bright smile before nodding and walking to an available seat. She noticed the all to famous Adrien Agreste walk in, looking miserable with a blonde draped over his side like a leech, obviously annoying him. Kayla gave a small smile and quietly tsked the blonde leeches behavior.

' _And there, I am assuming is the school's self proclaimed queen.'_

Kayla just continued to pull out her tablet for class. Who was she to interfere with them? For all she knew they were dating and the model boy just wasn't feeling well. Bah who was she kidding, the relationship was obviously one sided and forced if there even was one. Oh well, she didn't have the power to do anything, as always. As the Blonde girls eyes landed on her and narrowed, Kayla suddenly felt very open and exposed, like prey being eyed by a bird. She absently twirled her pencil, glancing as the girl walked over with a orange haired girl walking behind her in a meek manner.

"Hello darling. You must be new." A voice with a icy quality said, dragging out the darling," You're new right?"

It was more of a statement then a question.

"Hmm, I'll take your silence as a yes. Anywhoo, you must know who I am. Chloe Bourgeois, daughter of the mayor. From now on you take orders from me okay?"

Kayla seethed. What did she say? Somehow she managed to calm her self down and respond," How about no. I happen to like not being a mindless drone. Now why don't you leave me alone, I do believe class is about to start."

Chloe turned a very amusing shade of red before huffing and stomping off, calling Sabrina to the red head, and sitting in her seat, glaring daggers at nothing. A ombre haired girl in front of her turned around to give her a thumbs up before the teacher started talking.

Kayla smiled, class may be boring but it seems maybe there will be some interesting developments today. (She has no idea) Suddenly the door creaked open and a ravenette was standing there sheepishly, looking tired and winded. The black haired girl walked to the teachers desk and started rambling some excuse to Ms. Bustier.

Mme. Bustier simply shook her head, secretly smiling and the ravenettes antics and sent her to her seat next to the ombre teen saying," Okay okay marinette, just go sit next to Alya and try to come earlier in the future. Kayla smiled,

' _Oh yeah, definitely interesting_.'

* * *

Kayla yawned and put her stuff in her bag, preparing to exit her last class of the day. As she did she recapped the days events. As she predicted today was quite eventful. It started with Chloe dumping a smoothie on Marinette, and Kayla offering to help her clean up as her obvious best friend was in the restroom at the time of the incident. Then when Miss Alya came back she turned red and almost leaped ontop of chloe before being restrained by the surprisingly strong Marinette. Then two of her other classmates, Alix and Kim had a dare race or something, she mostly came for the race, with Alix winning.

And then Kayla heard a scream.

And then some more.

And like any logical person would she ran. Unlike a logical person she ran towards the screams. Because she knew those screams. There was an akuma attack. So yeah, she wanted to she Paris's heros. As she did a familiar teenage girl appeared by her side.

"Hey Alya" She panted

"Hey" Alya responded," Whatcha doing here Kayla? Don't you know there's an akuma?"

Kayla huffed," Obviously. That's what I'm here for. And please, call me Kay."

A wide grin blossomed on Alya's face as they ran towards the akuma, " Gurl, You have no idea how long i've been looking for someone that will run towards the Akuma with me. Wanna help me with my ladyblog?"

Kay grinned," I'm guessing that by the name it is a blog about Ladybug, so hell yeah Im in."

And then they saw the akuma. It was large and was shooting electricity out of its hands as Ladybug and Chat Noir circled it. It was in that moment Kayla made a decision.

She was going to help Alya with every ladyblog post she cause.

Oh and also,

Superpowers

were awesome.

* * *

 **Well I hope you enjoyed! Please Read and Review! I promise the Kwami Will appear in the next chapter.**

 **Read on!**

 **\- The Black Song Bird**


End file.
